thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adyelya Mikaelson
Adyelya Rayna Iliyana Mikaelson, nicknamed Lya, is a major recurring character of The Originals. Adyelya is the tribrid daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce. She is the granddaughter of Ansel, Mr. Petrov and Mrs. Petrova, and Esther Mikaelson, as well as the step-granddaughter of Mikael. She the half-niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson, and the grand-niece of Dahlia. She is the half-sister of Nadia Petrova, and the adoptive younger sister of Marcel Gerard via her father. Adyelya is also a distant relative of Cary. She was named Adyelya by her father, who took inspiration from his reign as King over New Orleans and from his family's status as Original Vampires, the first of their kind and royalty amongst vampires (her name being the Bulgarian form of 'Alice,' meaning nobility). Her second middle name comes from her Uncle Elijah, being the Bulgarian feminine form of his name. She takes the surname of her paternal step-grandfather, Mikaelson, though Katherine originally intended for Adyelya to take her last name. Adyelya was conceived in the season four finale, Graduation, and then it was revealed that Katherine was pregnant later in the episode The Originals. She was born in The Originals ''episode, ''From a Cradle to a Grave. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She inherited her witch gene from both her mother and father, while her vampire and werewolf legacy came from her father, who is the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Adyelya was sent away to be raised by Rebekah, in order to protect her from her father's enemies: the Guerra Wolves, Esther, and Dahlia, as well as her mother's enemies: the witches and the Travelers. Her death was also faked to protect her as well. However, in season two's The Brothers That Care Forgot, Esther found Rebekah whilst she is with Adyelya at the park; this is signified by the presence of starlings. At the end of the second season, Adyelya is living with Katherine who seeks refuge with the New Orleans witches (who have become her allies), and by the end of the third season, she is living with Katherine on the road. By the fourth season, she lives with Katherine and the Mikaelson Family at the Abattoir. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. Adyelya 'is a member of the 'Mikaelson Family, the Petrova Family, and an unnamed family of werewolves. Adyelya is by birthright a member of the Travelers, and the Trinity Coven, as well as the North East Atlantic Pack. She is also the member of the Helland family, a powerful bloodline of witches, and is the only child to be fathered by the Original Hybrid. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four In Graduation, Niklaus Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce slept together and conceived a child Adyelya. Season Five hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time.]] In season premier episode, The Originals, set during the summer, Klaus is lured to New Orleans where the witch Sophie Deveraux reveals that Katherine is, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of natures "loopholes." She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Adyelya was conceived, as well as the potent magic running through Katherine's bloodline. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and it's mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, especially as Katherine was involved, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Katherine and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah Mikaelson, and an exchange from Camille O'Connell, he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Katherine and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Throughout the Originals Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah tells Sophie that he believes this child will be a way for Klaus to finally be happy. Sophie is glad he feels that way, as she blackmails him to help her. If he gets Klaus to co-operate with their demands, since Marcel Gerard already drove the werewolves from the French Quarter, nobody will have to know of the existence of a hybrid baby, that will be a mix of vampire, werewolf and witch. In a later phone conversation with Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah swears he will not let anything happen to the baby and vows to protect Katherine and the unborn baby. In Before the Storm, while Klaus is away, Katherine finds Gimoire's and starts to research a way to undo the link between her and Sophie. She hopes to find a spell that will allow her to unlink herself from Sophie, though she is unsure of whether or not she will be able to use magic (due to Marcel's secret weapon). Katherine tries to use magic to light a candle, and she discovers that the unborn baby has the ability to shield magic-use from Marcel's weapon. Katherine begins training her magic, but she loses control and is knocked backwards, causing her to hit her head and become unconscious. Shortly afterwards, Klaus arrives home and smells Katherine's blood; he goes to Katherine and feeds his blood to her. However, Katherine's body rejects the blood due to the cure inside her body, causing her to convulse and puke up Klaus' blood; Klaus finally brings her upstairs to a bed. Unable to use his blood, Klaus calls a doctor to check on Katherine and the baby, who are both fine in the end. Eventually, Klaus notices that Katherine's wounds healed themselves, and it is revealed that the blood of the unborn baby healed Katherine due to its vampire healing blood, inherited from her father, Klaus. When Katherine awakens, Klaus is furious with her and tells her that she needs to be more careful for the baby. Katherine also informs Klaus of the baby's increasing powers, and the both of them are worried. In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah arrives in New Orleans looking for Elijah, where she meets Katherine, commenting that her "supernatural, miracle baby bump" isn't showing yet. After a short conversation with Niklaus about the whereabouts of their elder brother, Rebekah takes Katherine to the basement of their house, showing her the coffins, before warning her to get out of New Orleans while she can, because once the baby is born, Niklaus will be "planning a coffin for her," especially with their history together. Katherine comments that the witches cast a spell; if she leaves New Orleans, she and the baby will die. Rebekah's words clearly affecting her, Katherine heads to Jardin Gris, inquiring about wolfsbane in an attempt to abort the baby. She sits on a bench at night, pouring the poison into a cup of tea, urging herself to drink it. She is about to drink when she hears rustling behind her. Vampires appear in front of her, saying wolves aren't welcome. Katherine, annoyed at being mistaken for a werewolf, tosses the cup at him to distract him, and uses magic to pull his heart out from his chest. Rebekah shows up just in time, ripping the heart out of the second vampire, who was about to kill Katherine from behind while she was unaware. Rebekah then returns Katherine safely to the Mikaelson Mansion, telling her that she shouldn't have left in the first place. After Klaus hears of Katherine leaving the house, he berates her and demands to know what she was doing. In a rage, Katherine growls that she wanted to put the baby out of it's misery, a comment which Klaus begins to choke her over, showing that he clearly cares for the life of the unborn baby. The day after, Klaus slowly walks into Katherine's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping. He notices the bottle of wolfsbane and sniffs the top. Katherine then suddenly tells him that she didn't use it, and Klaus asks her why, as she could have been free from "all of this and him." Katherine informs him that when she was human, she had her newborn daughter torn from her arms, and that she searched for many years, hoping to find her daughter, but she never could. She tells him that when she found out she was pregnant, she thought it was a second chance, and that when she was being attacked, she realized she wasn't just protecting herself anymore, but that she was also protecting her unborn child. Katherine came to the decision that she wouldn't let anyone harm her unborn baby, no matter what, and that she would keep on fighting. Klaus gives Katherine a small smile then leaves the room. In Tangled Up In Blue, Katherine is walking by the pool late at night when she notices a wolf stalking through the bushes and trees at the edge of the backyard, watching her intently. Sabine Laurent suddenly appears and tells her that the wolf is drawn to her because of the baby, before telling her that she knows some charms that can reveal the baby's gender, admitting that it is not really magic that she will be using. Later on, Katherine is lying on a kitchen table with Sabine dangling a pendant over her stomach. She tells her that she thinks it's a girl, which makes Katherine happy. However, Sabine stopped and gasped, making Katherine say "don't tell me I'm having a mini-Klaus". Instead of answering, Sabine began muttering "Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam". Panicked at what is happening, Hayley makes Katherine move away from Sabine to safety. When Sabine tries to leave, Katherine follows her and demands to know what Sabine was saying, but she left quickly, leaving Katherine confused at her words. Some time later, Klaus walks into the room whilst Katherine is seated on her laptop, and she reveals that she thinks their child is a girl; unseen to her, Klaus smiles at the news. As he leaves, Katherine is seen typing the sentence Sabine repeated onto her laptop, unable to find out what it means. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes persuades Katherine to go to a doctor, Dr. Paige, out in The Bayou to check up on the baby and make sure that everything is okay. Katherine reluctantly agrees, and Klaus orders Hayley to go with Katherine for protection to make sure she is safe. At the appointment, Dr. Paige tells Katherine that her child is healthy and Katherine reports that she knew it because her daughter is a tough one, just like her. As Katherine is preparing to leave, she notices Dr. Paige and Agnes whispering together and sees the headlights of multiple cars approaching the clinic. Then a wolf howls outside and Katherine understands that she has walked into an ambush led by Agnes. Before the attack can be launched, Katherine quickly kills her doctor and manages to escape through the window. Katherine runs to the forest where she runs into Hayley, who was late to the appointment. Together, Katherine and Hayley manage to fight the warlocks off until Rebekah eventually comes to save her. However, the second group of warlocks begin attacking and firing arrows, and Rebekah holds them off in order to give Katherine and Hayley time to run away. Hayley is hit with an arrow and faints, as the arrows are poisoned. Katherine chooses to keep running, wanting to protect her baby, but she is also hit with an arrow and falls unconscious as well. When Rebekah and Hayley wake up, Katherine is missing. Elsewhere, Katherine an unconscious is awoken by a mysterious, hooded individual who places a slip of paper inside of Katherine's pocket, while saying "they'll be seeing each other soon again". Katherine then becomes unconscious again, and is later located by Hayley. Hayley returns Katherine to Klaus and Rebekah, and they all return home. In Sinners and Saints, Katherine questions Sophie about the fact that her child will be the witches' end. Katherine is later kidnapped by Matt, who is possessed by the spirit of a Traveler, and her daughter, Nadia. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, as Katherine has been kidnapped, Elijah rushes to find a way to unlike her to Sophie, not knowing if her kidnappers will take her out of New Orleans, thus resulting in her death and the death of the baby. At the same time, Agnes enacts a plan to kill the Mikaelson baby, by using the link between Sophie and Katherine. She uses a cursed object, The Needle of Sorrows, to cause Katherine's temperature to spike rapidly in order to cause a miscarriage. Klaus manages to locate Katherine, and with the help of Sophie, works to lower Katherine's temperature and heart rate, until Davina, through Elijah's machinations, could unwittingly severe the link between Sophie and Katherine, saving the baby's life. Later Elijah kills Agnes for trying to kill his niece. Season Two Season Three Season Four Personality Physical Appearance : "''Rebekah: She looks like her mother. Maybe there's a God after all.'' Klaus: She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes — that's all me."'' : —Klaus and Rebekah about Adyelya in ''From a Cradle to a Grave According to Rebekah, Adyelya looks like her mother. On the other hand, Klaus blissfully implies that Adyelya has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. As a child she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light coloured sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Adyelya also has little dimples in her cheeks. Now as a teenager, Adyelya has auburn hair and light blue eyes. Caroline Forbes described her as beautiful. As a descent from the Harman Family, and therefore a member of the Trinity Coven, she has the Trinity birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives. In her wolf form, Adyelya possesses white fur and has the typical glowing yellow eyes that comes with Lycanthropy. Powers and Abilities As the world's first hybrid of three supernatural species - a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire; the full extent and limits of Adyelya's powers are currently unknown. However, as of There's Always a Loophole, Adyelya earns that she is not a cosmic mistake as she once thought. She is a Nature's loophole, born to Klaus and Katherine, so that she could be used against Malivore. Due to this, she can remember those that she previously knew and have been consumed by Malivore as well as heal others with her blood that have been shot with weaponized Malivore bullets. Weaknesses Relationships Katherine Pierce "I woke up in the church and all I felt was this hunger, and then I knew what I needed -- I needed her. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby." - Katherine about Adyelya in From a Cradle to a Grave. Main Article: Katherine and Adyelya finally reunited with her daughter in The Map of Moments.]] Katherine is Adyelya's mother and it is shown various times that Katherine strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingestinga mixture of wolfsbane and lobelia flower, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked, realizing that she wasn't just protecting herself, but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Katherine grew concerned that because she lost her daughter, and never had a loving or close relationship with her mother in her life, she would not know how to be a good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and, like Klaus, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when Genevieve and the Harvest girls kidnapped Adyelya, and tried to kill her. Katherine was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Katherine made a promise to herself and to Adyelya that she (Adyelya) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Adyelya away with Rebekah and Nadia to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in New Orleans. After a few months apart, they were reunited, and Adyelya is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Niklaus Mikaelson : "I was nine. And I saw this scary monster who looked like my dad. Who taught me how to mix paint. Who called me princess. I didn't know which version of you was real. And I waited for you. To explain it. Or, apologize. Or tell me that you loved me. I waited for you for years! But you didn't come." : —Adyelya to Klaus in One Wrong Turn On Bourbon Klaus is Adyelya's father, and even though at first he refused the child in Always and Forever, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his step-father to his child. He even told Katherine that he was willing to put their past behind them in order to work together, and so that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his step-father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Klaus, best seen in his reconciliation with both Rebekah and Marcel. With the child being born, Klaus is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However, he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Adyelya and Klaus' bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Klaus sacrificing himself to save his family. But Adyelya's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Adyelya about her father, such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her, and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, and they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Klaus shared stories from his long life, and Adyelya showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Apart from some of the bad things he's done, Adyelya knows what Klaus is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Adyelya hugged him. Despite their time apart, Adyelya calls Klaus "Dad," showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Adyelya deems Klaus her "fairytale prince". Name Quotes Trivia * Sophie described Adyelya as "one of Nature's loopholes" in The Originals. ** Adyelya confirms this theory in "There's Always a Loophole," as she discovers that she is Nature's Loophole to be used against Malivore. *** Due to this, she can remember those that she previously knew and have been consumed by Malivore as well as heal others with her blood that have been shot with weaponized Malivore bullets. * Elijah believes Adyelya is the key in reuniting his family; as such, he has sworn to protect Adyelya no matter what. * Adyelya was able to heal Katherine from her injuries sustained in Girl in New Orleans. * Sabine also had a vision that Adyelya will be the death of all witches and wolves. This could possibly be false as it was used to precipitate the death of the last living elder Agnes. * During Katherine's pregnancy, Adyelya had various nicknames. ** Katherine often referred to her baby as "Magical Miracle Baby," but also called her "My Little Girl" and "Baby Girl" in a letter to her. ** In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, her aunt nicknames her "The Demon Spawn" and called her "My Little Niece." And she called her "Mikaelson Miraculous Baby" in Sinners and Saints. After Adyelya's birth, Rebekah calls her "Princess" in a bedtime story. ** Sophie and Tyler both referred to her as "The Hybrid Baby" and Celeste called her "The Witch" and "The Wolf." ** Klaus called her "Littlest Witch" and "Little Wolf" in From a Cradle to a Grave, as a reference to the nickname that he gave to Katherine; "Little Witch". * In Bloodletting, it was shown that Adyelya's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Katherine. However, once Adyelya is born, it is likely that the sire bond will shift to her. ** In From a Cradle to a Grave, when Katherine dies with Adyelya's blood in her system after giving birth to her and having her throat slit, t is revealed that Adyelya's hybrid blood can also turn witches into hybrids without them losing their magic or needing to be Siphoners. *** Katherine is the only true witch-vampire Hybrid. * Klaus mentioned in Reigning Pain in New Orleans, that Adyelya is the only thing that matters to him. * According to Eve and Cary, many werewolves have heard about Klaus and Katherine's unborn child, Adyelya, and have come to New Orleans to see this miracle pregnancy for themselves. ** According to Sophie, many witches have also heard about their unborn child, and have come to New Orleans to see the pregnancy; also, they are drawn by the presence of Adyelya's strong magic while still in the womb. * As mentioned in Après Moi, Le Déluge, the descendants of Esther would be allotted her power due to the consecration of her remains. Thus, it is possible that Adyelya will be able to channel the power of Esther. * As the only living descendant of Esther, Adyelya is capable of owning property, something which vampires (including even Original vampires) themselves can't do. This was confirmed in Après Moi, Le Déluge, where this fact was used to consecrate Esther's remains at the plantation (the deed to which is held by Katherine), thus enabling the Harvest Ritual to be completed by Sophie (who channeled Esther's power to become a witch elder). * Adyelya has a connection to five supernatural groups: French Quarter Coven, the Trinity Coven, the Travelers, North East Atlantic Pack and Original Vampires. * The reason Klaus was able to procreate sexually, where other undead beings cannot, is that he is not a vampire, but a hybrid. Tyler stated that the ability to pass the werewolf gene trumped Klaus' vampire side. ** It is unknown if only other non-Original Hybrids can become pregnant or impregnate others. *** The loophole allowing Klaus to procreate has been closed by Sophie, so it could be logically assumed that other non-Original hybrids cannot procreate. * Adyelya is also the first being born with vampiric blood. * In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah expresses his wish that his niece would inherit her mother's "everything". * In The Big Uneasy, it is revealed that the ancestors want Adyelya to die. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Genevieve revealed that Adyelya's death was ordered by Esther. However in Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther explains her will to Finn as she fears Dahlia, her sister. * In The Big Uneasy, Klaus states that his pack, and thus Adyelya's pack, is from the North East Atlantic. * In A Closer Walk With Thee, Katherine decided to move back in with Klaus and Elijah for the safety of her daughter. * In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus had a dream of his daughter. * Klaus built a Nursery for his daughter in Katherine's room in The Abattoir and he showed it to Katherine in A Closer Walk With Thee. In Rebirth, still mourning his daughter Katherine forbids to Elijah to disassemble Adyelya's cradle before tearing apart the nursery herself in an grief and rage. But in Wheel Inside the Wheel, it seems that they built again the nursery. ** The nursery included a teddy bear, a stuffed wolf, and a painting of New Orleans by full moon. * In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus says to Katherine that both her and their daughter are fighters. ** It the second reference to the fact that Adyelya is a fighter, the first was by Katherine in Girl in New Orleans. * In From a Cradle to a Grave, there's a flashback in which Katherine lets Klaus feel the baby kick. * Due to the unique nature of her conception, Adyelya is a Nexus Vorti, a miracle event that the witches can draw upon for great power. * In From a Cradle to a Grave, in a brief flashback Katherine was seen writing a letter to her daughter. She tried out some names like Zoë, Caitlin, Rose, and Angela. * Klaus names her Adyelya, taking inspiration from his family and his reign, and because of the fact that he believes her to be his "nobility." Her second middle name is the Bulgarian feminine form of Elijah's name, being that it was him that convinced Klaus to stand by Katherine and their unborn daughter, Adyelya. * In From a Cradle to a Grave, Katherine and Klaus agree to send Adyelya away to keep her protected until they can make New Orleans safe for her again. ** They send her away into hiding with Rebekah and Nadia after faking Adyelya's death. * As she shares the same blood as her father Klaus, her blood could presumably cure a werewolf bite. ** This is proved to be true in The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, when she gave her blood to MG to cure him from a werewolf bite. * She was conceived in her father's birthplace, Mystic Falls, but she was born in her father's kingdom, New Orleans. * She shares some traits with her aunt, Freya: ** Both of their births were against nature (Esther was infertile and being a vampire Klaus normally cannot have children). ** They are both the first-born of their generation and they are both girls. ** Adyelya was given to her aunt Rebekah and half sister, Nadia, by her parents to keep her safe, and Freya was taken away by her aunt Dahlia. ** Both were separated from their parents under the pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Finn, and Dahlia knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Katherine, Klaus, Elijah, Ansel, Hayley and Rebekah knew that Adyelya didn't die shortly after her birth. * It seems that the first born of Esther's bloodline are all girls - her great-aunt Dahlia, her aunt Freya and herself are the firstborns of their own generation. ** However, that wouldn't been the case if Freya's son had survived. ** In those generations, there have been at least two females in each generation: Dahlia, Esther, Freya and Rebekah. In the 3rd generation, there is only one female, Adyelya. * Freya stated that the use of magic acts as a beacon for Dahlia, even if the witch is only just showing signs of witchcraft. As Adyelya used magic to stop and restart Camille's car, it is possible that Dahlia already knows about Adyelya's existence. * As of I Love You, Goodbye, the vampire and werewolf community are aware of her existence. * Adyelya seems to be fond of her step-father Markos as he can calm her when she's upset. * Rebekah was the first to refer to Adyleya as a "tribrid" instead of a "hybrid". * Between Ashes to Ashes and You Hung the Moon, she grew up without her mother around. * Adyelya shares a few similarities with her half-sister and mother's first child, Nadia Petrova: ** Katherine gave birth to them in difficult situations (Nadia was born in the 1400s and out of wedlock, while Adyelya was born in a war-torn New Orleans). ** Both were born on-screen (Though Adyelya was in present day and Nadia was in a flashback). ** They were both unwanted at first; Adyelya by her parents, and Nadia by her grandfather and then by her mother 500 years later when she returned. ** Katherine and Nadia are both born from a witch heritage (from their shared mother, Katherine, as well as their father; Klaus for Adyelya, as his mother was a witch, and Markos, a Traveler, for Nadia). ** They were taken from their mother, Katherine, shortly after birth; Adyelya by the witches and Nadia by her grandfather. They were later reunited with Katherine after a considerable amount of time apart (6 months and 500 years, respectively). * As of You Hung the Moon, Adyelya has already started walking. * Katherine stated in Dead Angels that the Wooden Knight was Adyelya's favorite toy. * In No More Heartbreaks, Camille said she wants Adyelya to inherit her Dark Objects. * It has been confirmed, as of season five of The Originals, that being a Triggered werewolf has not deactivated her witch powers and abilities. Tropes * Action Girl: Adyelya is always involved with the action whether it's going head to head with supernatural villains or monsters threatening the school or coming to the aid of lost, new students for the school. * The Aloner: After Katherine's death and Klaus leaving to travel the world in order to find a way to bring her back, she has become a recluse at the Salvatore School, not making any effort to befriend others or connect with her peers. Adyelya contributes this to the fact that people close to her end up getting hurt. Over Season 1, she starts to grow out of this befriending Landon, Josie and Rafael. * Animorphism: 'Unlike most werewolves, she has a wolf form that she can shift into whenever she chooses, without being tied to a Full Moon, due to being part of the Crescent werewolf pack. * 'Berserk Button: 'Never deceive or break her trust, or she will come after you with a vengeance, much like her father. Landon found this out the hard way after he faked being compelled by MG to forget what he'd seen at the school, and then he fled after she opened up to him about her disastrous past. ** Most likely as a result of her first love interest being a vampire, Roman, who helped abduct her and Katherine, which led to her mother's death. * 'Birth/Death Juxtaposition: Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Katherine is killed by Monique. Subverted in that Katherine woke up in transition, due to dying while Adyelya's blood was still inside her. * Bratty Teenage Daughter: 'During ''The Originals ''season 5, when she takes impulsive actions trying to reunite her father (who is forced to keep his distance from her to prevent the Hollow's spirit from ever coming after her again). Not so much anymore; this was more of a rebellious phase. * 'Creepy Child: She has a rather focused, unsettling stare when she's using her witch powers. * Daddy's Girl: Klaus is besotted with her even before she's born. Adyelya also always seems to light up whenever Klaus is around. * Dark and Troubled Past: 'She was possessed by the sinister dark spirit known as the Hollow when she was a little girl (see Doom Magnet for further details). And that's before her mother and step-father, Katherine and Markos, had to give her life to save hers, adding to her massive grief and (in the case of Katherine) guilt. She believes it is also what has led to her family being apart now, as her father is travelling the world to find a way to resurrect her mother. * 'Deadpan Snarker: 'Adyelya is liberal with her sarcasm and witty remarks in general, something which she has inherited from her mother and father. * 'Dhampyr: She is half vampire and currently half mortal. She's also a witch as well as an untriggered werewolf, meaning until she grows up and makes her first kill, she will be a witch with healing abilities slightly inferior to that of a vampire. * Doom Magnet: 'Having had multiple attempts on her life and having been almost (attempted) sacrificed by radical, over-zealous New Orleans witches and wolves when er mother was still carrying her; targeted by her paternal grandmother, Esther, and her power sought after by her Great-Aunt Dahlia; and her Aunt seeking revenge on her because her mother inevitably got her family slaughter (due to Klaus); further, she was possessed by a dark spirit, the Hollow, when she was seven. Adyelya even considers herself to be a cosmic mistake, aware of the circumstance concerning her existence (how her mother and father hated one another, and they had a one-night stand, resulting in her being conceived and born via "nature's loophole"). The repetitive losses and grief she's experienced, as well as her Mikaelson's family history are supposedly why she keeps people at arm's length. * 'Emo Teen: '''Adyelya is known for harbouring feelings of contempt so intense after she feels betrayed that she contemplate killing someone (i.e. Landon). She has been known to have emotional breakdowns, given she has a lot in her life such as the Mikaelson family's dysfunction, tragic, and violent past. She compares herself to Lizzie in an argument. ** '''Adyelya: ''"With a father, mother, and grandfather like mine, I'm probably not immune to those issues myself."'' * Enfant Terrible: According to the witches, even before Esther becomes the leader of the ancestor witch spirits. * Fiery Redhead: 'Has the red-hair and a fiery personality being headstrong and independent, fiercely protective and can become very Hot-Blooded when she's in a mood. * 'Happily Adopted: By her Aunt Rebekah and half-sister Nadia when New Orleans wasn't safe for her. * Healing Factor: Is one of her hybrid powers. * The Hero * Heroic Sacrifice: 'In the Season 1 finale, Adyelya allows herself to be absorbed by Malivore (erasing her from the world's collective memory), to stop it from fully regaining its humanoid form. * 'Hot Witch: 'Adyelya is a physically attractive young woman and a powerful, skilled witch. * 'Hybrid Power: Adyelya has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side, though the latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Ice Queen: 'Adyelya can somewhat be hard to define, with a frosty demeanour and never really getting close to anyone (until Landon, Rafael, and becoming friends with Josie and Lizzie at the end of season 1). * 'It's Not You, It's My Enemies: The reason she was sent away by her family, as it's too dangerous to keep her in New Orleans. * Love Interest: 'Adyelya is this for Landon Kirby. They enter into a relationship in episode 8. * 'MacGuffin Super Person: The fact that something like her could even exist kicks off the plot of the show, and drives much of the conflict seen in season one. People either want to kill/use her, or protect her at all costs. * Mama Bear/Monster Is a Mommy/Protective Mother: Adyelya has a mother who adores her and would do anything for her, whether it be good or evil. It's clear Adyelya feels the same; whenever Adyelya sees her mother, she is always laughing. * Ninja Pirate Robot Zombie: Is part werewolf, part vampire and part witch. * Offing the Offspring: In the season finale, it's revealed that her grandmother Esther had taken control of the ancestor witches, and it was her decree that Adyelya should be sacrificed and her grandmother, great-aunt, aunt, and uncle all want to harm/kill her for their own purposes. * Power Incontinence: Dahlia claims that Adyelya runs the risk of this, as the first born witch of her generation (like her great-aunt Dahlia and Aunt Freya), if she isn't allowed to take her and her powers run wild. * The Power of Blood: 'Like her father Klaus', Adyelya's blood can be used to turn a werewolf into a vampire-werewolf hybrid or cure a vampire from a werewolf's bite. ** Unlike her father, Adyelya's blood can also turn a witch into a witch-vampire hybrid, without them losing their magic or needing to be a Siphoner first. *** Katherine is the only witch-vampire hybrid to be sired by Adyelya (and this was due to Katherine dying with Adyelya's blood in her systems after giving birth to her). * 'Ripple Effect-Proof Memory: 'Apparently. After Adyelya, Landon, and Alaric find Landon's biological mother, Seylah, whom allows herself to be erased from the world's memory by diving into the dimension Malivore in order to protect Landon, it is revealed that Adyelya somehow retained her memories of Landon's mother even after everyone else's memories of her were erased. * 'She Cleans Up Nicely: 'In Season 1 episode, "''Let's Just Finish the Dance," during the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. * '''Sins of Our Fathers: As Klaus notes, Adyelya has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * 'Sugar-and-Ice Personality: '''Adyelya can be hot or cold at time with her emotions, being either aloof or distance, or being warm, kind, and open with those around her. It can usually depend on how her day has been going. She is much like her mother Katherine in this respect. * 'When She Smiles: 'Adyelya rarely lets her guard down, but when she does, her smile is genuinely a sight to see. * 'Wonder Child: '''Adyelya was fathered by the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, and the infamous, former vampire/Doppelgänger, Katherine Pierce, despite Klaus' undead nature and Katherine having just recently turned human/witch after being a vampire for over 500 years. As the first and only tribrid of vampire-werewolf-witch, Adyelya's existence is a loophole and a pure miracle. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Petrova Family Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Unknown Status Category:Female Witch Category:Female Werewolf Category:Female Hybrid Category:Tribrid